13 Floors of Hell
by xXThatNerdyGirlxX
Summary: Austin and some friends are trapped in a Haunted House but it is no ordinary haunted house, its simply deadly. Who will live and who will die? Who is trying to kill them? How far will they go to survive? Will they keep their sanity?


**HEYY! I have internet back so I can type on my computer. I don't own Austin and Ally. HEHEHEHEHEH. ))))))))**

**A&A&A&A**

Austin's POV

"_Run! Its coming! Hide!"_

_I knew this was a bad idea. I can't believe this is happening. Why us? Why… Us? It goes black._

…..

"Hey Austin!" My friend Ally says, and when I say _friend, _I am actually meaning… friend…

"Hey Alls. I was wondering, would you wanna go with Me, Cassidy, Elliot, Dallas, Brooke, Dez, and Trish to this awesome new haunted house that they opened down on Main Street? Its supposed to be really creepy." It was true.

"Sure. But I doubt I'll get scared. Scary things don't scare me." She shrugs.

"You seem confident, don't you? Heh. Alright. Y'know whats great? Were the first people to walk through it! S'posed to be 12 floors. Seems pretty small for 12 floors though."

"Really? Well, when are we meeting?"

"Umm, 9:00 pm."

"Kay. See you then. I've got work so see you." She goes back to serving a customer. I sigh. She's really blind aye? I'll just change that.

-At the haunted House, 8:59 P.M-

I get to the haunted house, it looks different from before. Looks bigger. Like a mansion. Wait, what?

I see that Cassidy and Elliot are already there. So Ally, Dez, Trish, Brooke and Dallas aren't here.

"Hey Austin. The others are inside. Come on." We walk inside and pay 10 bucks. The guy looks creepy… and familiar. Where have I seen him? Well, whatever…

The guy laughs… "Hhahahahah… HAHAHAHAH! Have fun!" He smiles evilly.

"AHHH!" The floor opens wide us falling down it. Then… everything turns… white. I bright light…

Where am I? Where am I!? How-How'd I get here? It's pitch black… Damn.

"H-hello?" My voice is soft.

Suddenly the lights come on. Oh yeah, I was in the Haunted House… Wait- this isn't just a house… What is this…

"Hello?" I say a bit louder but not by much, don't want to risk being attacked or something.

"Austin?" I hear a voice calling my name. It sounded familiar.

"Who's there?"

"Its me. C-Cassidy… You might wanna see this… Come on." Cassidy suddenly come up from a hallway. She looks pale, like she just saw a ghost.

"W-what is it? Cass, youre scaring me… W-what is it?"

"You really need to see this…" I just co-operate and follow, I go into what seems to be the boys bathroom… What are we doing here?

All stalls are closed except one with shoes perfectly straight infront of it. You can hear a rope like something is being hung by it. _Wrrp… Wrrp… _I go to the stall with the shoes in front of it. I don't know what I _was _expecting but it _certainly wasn't _ was I saw. I gasp.

Tears start to form… I saw- D-Dez… A rope around his neck, mouth and nose bleeding and slightly his eyes… Why?

"No…" I whisper gripping my hand into a fist.

"Austin-"

"No! He can't be dead! How did this happen?! _Why _did this happen? Where are we?" Cassidy just looks at me… Her blue eyes with tears…

"You-you don't remember? Then I wont say… Were in that stupid haunted house! Its haunted and we are all going to die! Why? Why us?! What did we ever do?!" Cassidy sobs. I hug her.

"Cassidy…" I start, "I don't know. But we'll find the others and get out of here alive with the people we can save… I just cant believe he's dead. About a day ago he was laughing and l-living! I cant believe your friends can be just ripped away like that…" I look down. I stare at her confidently, "Lets find the others. Its no use just sitting here mourning. We have to get out, its what Dez would've wanted…" I grab her hand and get out of the creepy bathroom.

"We can't split up okay? We might get lost." She nods. We search in silence, most of the rooms we saw were locked. We tried opening the windows but they seemed smelted shut or something. We tried breaking them but they just wouldn't break. What exactly is this place? It seems… differently for some reason… I-I can't explain it.

"Hey! Look it's a map." We scurry over to it.

"It seems that were on the 1st floor." Cassidy says.

"Yeah. I heard there was 12 floors in the house." I say.

"It says here there are 13 floors…?"

"We have to find stairs or an elevator. Our friends are stuck on a floor. We just have to find them and get out of here." Cassidy nods. She still looks sad.

"You- You'll never make it out alive. I've tried and never succeeded. Ive been here for 10 years." We hear a voice say behind us.

We slowly turn around to see a little boy with a purple dark aura around him… Is he dead?

"Yeah I am dead. Soon you will be too." He laughs, "Heh. Its so stupid the ways you die, pointless. You cant die if you never lived. Seriously though, first you lose your faith, then your sanity, then your friends. You'll kill each other eventually. You'll eat or go crazy and kill them. Hahahhah… HAHAH! So hilarious, Just go die already." With that he disappeared.

"Do-do you think that's true?" Cassidy asks me.

"I don't know or wanna find out. We'll get out before any of that happens and if not, we wont kill each other."

"To late for that…" Cassidy mutters.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just praying that youre right." I sigh. I really hope so too.

_Snip._

What was that?

_Snip. Snip._

It sounds like scissors.

_Snip!_

It's getting louder… We have to get outta here!

_SNIP! SNIP! SNIP! _

We hear a child laughter and see a little girl holding a pair of scissors and she had the same aura the boy had.

"If you wont die, I'll kill you. Painfully. Now, snip snip." She laughs.

We run. As far as we can…

We run into what seems to be an imformery(Idk how to spell that) it has two beds.

I see that my leg is bleeding and my ankle hurts.

I touch it, I cringe, "Ouch..,"

"Here… I'll patch it up." She picks some bandage up and wraps it up.

"Thanks…"

"You just take a nap and I'll see what I can find okay?"

"Are you sure?"  
"Im fine.

"O-okay." I soon fall in a deep slumber.

"AHHH!" I wake up to screaming.

When I open my eyes, I see a purple and dark thing there all you can see is its eyes wide open. I rushes over me, I stay as still as I can. It goes over me… like its obsorbing my energy… I gasp. I cant breathe… Is this it… am I going to die? I-I don't want to die…

**HEY! HOPED YOU ENJOYED! So this kinda has the RPG game Corpse Party Tortured Souls I think it is. But I don't own it! Please review!**


End file.
